


A Night Alone

by KratosAurion97



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones
Genre: Anal, Dildos, F/M, Masturbation, Other, Pubic Hair, Sexual Fantasy, Vaginal, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-18 20:03:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14859356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KratosAurion97/pseuds/KratosAurion97
Summary: Eirika spends a sleepless night pleasuring herself using a toy she kept in her royal bedroom. She indulges in some fantasies she often has as she fucks herself with the fake cock.





	A Night Alone

Eirika gasped at feeling the cool night air on her bare skin. She had finished stripping down to her just her simple, cute white panties. Eirika brought the strange eight inch toy she had bought during the war up to her lips. The princess wrapped her lips around the mushroom tip that resembled a man's cockhead, she began to drag her lips up and down the shaft of the fake cock, leaning back against the pillows she had propped against her headboard in order to get comfortable. Her hand reached down into her panties, her fingers brushed up against her messy pubic hairs that she hadn't had time to trim. Eirika fingered herself as she sucked on the shaft of the odd toy, she moaned, imagining that it was a real, hot cock that could fill her mouth with warm cum after she did a good job sucking it. She bobbed her head steadily back and forth while she held the dildo in front of her face, her fingers down in her panties worked quick to thrust in and out of her dripping hole, her goal with both her tasks was to get herself and the toy slick and ready for the real act.

She thought about the feeling of a thick cock spreading her pussy apart, pounding fiercely into her and making her feel so wonderful and sending waves of pleasure through her. Eirika imagined her joyful screams and pleads to be fucked and filled with hot cum. Just simply thinking about her womb flooded with spunk and being knocked up was an odd thrill for the princess, it was such a strange idea that she wondered if any other princess would dare to have such lewd thoughts. Eirika took the toy deep into her throat, finding it easy to take the cock so far into her gullet thanks to late nights of practice. Eirika moaned around the dildo, she bobbed her head back and forth down the fake length and was proud to not have gagged while having the dick in her throat. She pounded her pussy with her slick digits, moaning louder while still sucking back and forth along the dildo. After deepthroating the cock for a few moments, the woman slipped her mouth from around the shaft and licked all around the side of the dick, giving the very tip a wet kiss to cap of her brief preparations. Now there was the choice of the night: should she fuck her pussy with the toy, or would it be better to shove it deep into her ass and fuck herself silly that way? Eirika slid her panties all the down her long legs, letting her underwear dangle onto one ankle as she adjusted her pillow arrangement. The young woman moved her pillows back to normal as if she was going to lay her head to sleep, she laid all the way back and spread her legs, feeling her heart racing a bit at the excitement of her next few activities.

Eirika trailed the cocktip of her toy down the valley of her full breasts, down her stomach, and finally pressed the cock at her needy vagina. Eirika moaned again as she sank the shaft into her snatch, the princess's wrist moved slowly, gently pumping the fake cock in and out of her hole with ease. She brought her free hand up to her tit, she squeezed her breast while at the same time fucking her own cunt leisurely with the cock, groaning lowly as she worked the toy deeper and deeper inside. Eirika knew the toy wasn't as thick or warm as a real dick, but it gave her some satisfaction, and she found that imagining all the sensations of a real cock deep inside her had helped with her enjoyment. Eirika bit her lip and moaned again, deep down she wanted to be pounded--bent over and fucked hard until a hot, sticky load filled her ravaged pussy or ass. She wanted it so bad... But for now she had to settle for dragging the dildo in and out of her pussy by her own hand. She'd cum eventually, but it wouldn't be as grand as a man fucking her hard all the way into an mind blowing orgasm that also left her hole leaking with spunk. Eirika felt so naughty having these thoughts, she assumed most princesses should never want these things to happen way they were playing out in her mind. 

The girl shifted and moved towards the center of her bed, facing the end of the mattress while laid out on her hands and knees. She reached down between her legs with the toy in hand, she brought it up to her soaked snatch and she shoved the cock back in her. "So good," She moaned, her lips curled into a smile as she fucked herself. Her hanging breasts swayed a bit from the rough movements she made with her hand, she shoved the toy inside her a bit harder now, having gotten used to the shaft spreading her pussy apart and having her juices make it extra slick for a faster pounding.

Her whines got a bit louder and they dragged on for a bit longer, she moaned the word 'fuck' not realizing she used such a vulgar word as she was too engrossed with the fake cock rubbing against her slick inner walls, creating the hot pleasure she desperately needed. She just now realized how horny she was, her mind raced with so many different fantasies; she loved the thought of a man settling on his knees in front of her and pushing his cock into her mouth to fuck her face while another man came from behind and fucked her on all fours, totally ravaging her from both ends and at the end having both her mouth and the hole being plowed filled with potent seed after the men were done with her. Things were getting hectic as the princess rapidly plunged the fake penis into her leaking twat, Eirika suddenly sought a new pleasure, one she hadn't had in while but knew that it make her cum hard. She pulled the thick toy from her pussy and she reached her arm over her back and towards her rear. Eirika took a breath and pushed the toy deep into her tight asshole. She groaned as the cock stretched her anal walls apart, she quickly began to flick her wrist back and forth, steadily thrusting the dick back and forth inside her cute little back hole, "F-fuck!" She swore again, not caring or noticing what she said, all she cared about was to make herself gush and then lay peacefully before sleep took her.

Eirika thrusted the dildo deep into her ass while reaching behind her to do it, she pushed her face into the bed and stuck her round butt up high, now using this slightly better leverage to shove the toy inside her back entrance even quicker. She used her other hand to reach under her to feel her slick and unshaven pussy dripping with need. Despite having to get used to the thick and long toy inside her rear at the begining, Eirika found that the toy was a perfect fit for her cute backdoor, she was busy moaning and thrusting the shaft inside of her tight rear making herself feel the tight friction and the pleasure that came with it. The Lord took to bucking her hips forward out of desperation as she roughly fucked her own ass, she was really pushing herself this time, never had she pounded her bottom with the toy this fiercely before, she felt so naughty and happily accepted all the delightful sensations she got from pumping the toy rapidly in and out of her ass. In the midst of her self reaming, the princess pondered who she'd like to fuck her, there were plenty of nice boys around the castle, but she couldn't think of who would dare to share her bed and fuck her all night.

The blue-haired woman envied her brother, the now King Ephraim; every night Eirika would hear the joyful moans of Tana, who was now getting railed by him every night now that she was married to Ephraim. Eirika would stand at their door and listen as Tana pleaded for Ephraim to fuck her harder and to fill her womb up with his cum. Eirika felt guilty for listening in on their nights of love making, but she yearned that one day she'd find someone who would give her that same sort love.

Eirika pressed her free hand into the mattress, she kept her round ass up while continuing to hammer herself with the fake cock. She loved to fuck both her pussy and ass with her toy, but there was a certain 'naughty' aspect about sticking it up her behind and forcefully thrusting it so deep inside her anal passage. "So close," Eirika groaned, she got a bit more careless in driving the toy into her rear, each hard push with the dildo brought Eirika closer to cumming. 

The princess cried out, she pounded her ass mercilessly now that she neared her orgasm, Eirika thrusted the deep into her backdoor a few more times, her toes curled and her pussy gushed. Eirika let go of the cock and gripped the covers as her body shook wonderfully from her climax. The toy was still lodged about two thirds of the way inside her tight butt as she remained face down ass up while her orgasm shook her entire body. The princess felt nothing but sheer joy and satisfaction as her release ran its course, despite realizing she soaked her blankets with her squirt. 

Eventually Eirika pulled the dick out of her rear and rolled onto her back, she felt the cool breeze coming from her large, open window hitting her slightly sweaty body. Eirika moaned contently, she laid there in her low lit bedroom with a smile on her face as her body trembled from her release. A sensation of satisfaction ran through her, despite Eirika still craving a hot dick inside of her.


End file.
